


Suddenly a winner

by Kivren



Category: Glee, Scooby Doo - All Media Types, Supernatural, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Award Winners, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 22:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20317192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kivren/pseuds/Kivren
Summary: Just celebrating the Hugo win.





	Suddenly a winner

Oh my god!!!  
I am so excited to be part of the Hugo Award winning AO3!  
Every time someone reads my fics it gives me a kick in the pants to  
work on my original novel, because someone might read it.  
I just wanted to take an attempt to celebrate with everyone on here.  
Kivren


End file.
